This is a multicenter, randomized, open-label, multiple dose, uncontrolled, parallel group trial of the safety, tolerablity, pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of Intron A and ribavirin in pediatric patients (5-16 years) who have compensated chronic hepatitis C. Patients who enter this trial will have been screened on GCRC #887.